


Newly Kinks

by caramelhollstein



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explict, F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: Betty discovers some of Veronica's kinks and uses them against her.





	

Veronica Lodge slid her hand up her best friends shirt whilst they were making out on Betty’s bed. This is something which started to occur often and neither of them minded at all. Luckily it was a Friday night, which meant her parents were working late, sometimes they wouldn’t even come home until the AM. This was always an advantage for the pair, as they’ve only ever been interrupted once by Archie and Jughead ringing on the front door. 

Veronica placed her hand over Betty’s bra and squeezed intensely, whilst keeping the same pattern with her tongue going in circles in her mouth. Betty moaned into Veronica, only to make the raven haired girl kiss faster and stronger. Veronica took her hand off of Betty’s bra and started to slide it down her stomach until she reached the hem of her gym shorts, just as she was about to put her hand into her underwear, Betty stopped her. 

“No.” Veronica got worried, did she do something wrong? They’ve done this plenty of times before. Betty quickly grabbed Veronica and switched their positions, she pushed Veronica up against the wall of her bed and straddled her.   
   
“Tonight, we’re doing it my way.” Betty said, looking deep into Veronica’s eyes. This dominance had Ronnie dripping already, she could feel it. Though, she wasn’t about to give up her sultry attitude that fast. 

“What, do you not want me to fuck you until you scream?” She knew this would make Betty go crazy, as she had found out a couple weeks ago that swearing really does a lot for the blonde girl. She felt Betty quake on top of her, knowing that just sent her into a wet frenzy as well. 

“Well tonight, you’re going to be the one screaming,” Betty went in and kissed Veronica furiously, “Miss. Lodge”. Veronica moaned, Betty pulled back and gave her a questioning look. Did she really just make her girlfriend moan just by saying her name? She felt empowered. 

“Well. Guess I’ve just discovered another one of your kinks.” Betty slightly got up and removed her cheerleader shorts, then proceeded to remove Veronica’s shirt. She sat back down on the shorter girls stomach. Veronica could feel the damp wetness through Betty’s cute pink panties. 

“I don’t have kinks.” Veronica said surely raising one eyebrow, knowing that she was lying. She had plenty for Betty to discover. 

“I don’t think that’s entirely true,” whilst she was talking, Betty started to slowly grind down on Veronica’s stomach, holding onto the bed frame in front of her, she interrupted her sentence with a moan, “Veronica… we all have our kinks and I have a theory of what yours…” Betty moaned once more, “could be.” 

Veronica picked up on the game which Betty was trying to play and she could feel herself falling for it, she wanted to moan out the moment Betty started thrusting on top of her, but she had to bite down on her lip to hide it. She wasn’t going to give in just yet, she knew Betty would never let her live it down. 

“What’s my kink then?” Veronica winked, even though it took all her might to get that sentence out without moaning, since Betty was thrusting even faster now. Betty smiled back. Then, she put her hand down her own pink underwear and started thrusting in and out, being fucked by her own fingers on top of Veronica. 

Betty moaned the loudest she could, “Ronnie…Watch me”, she started moaning out Veronica’s name and swearing under her breath, her thrusting got faster and faster, Veronica could feel her insides going crazy and her throbbing center needed attention. Betty was right, this was driving her mad and she loved it. Veronica started to thrust her hips upwards while placing her hands tight on her girlfriends ass, to help Betty with what she was doing, they subconsciously came up with a synchronised rhythm. Veronica started to feel her body tense up and so did Betty, she couldn’t possibly believe she was about to get tipped off the edge without anyone even touching her. Betty could sense Veronica was close, so she took her fingers out of her own body and leaned forward, towards Veronica’s lips. She put her fingers in Veronica’s mouth and told her to suck, then she proceeded to find the bottom girl’s thigh and grind on it some more, so they could ride out an orgasm together. After a few more deep thrusts, Betty fell off the edge and rode out her high, pouring onto Veronica’s leg, then slowing down her pace, she closed her eyes and moaned Veronica’s name one more time. This plus Betty’s taste still in her mouth, had pushed Veronica off the edge too. She arched her back high and moaned out as well, feeling the warmth gushing out of her. Then, once she realised what happened her cheeks went to a fiery blossom. 

Betty lied down on top of Veronica and kissed her lightly until they both came down from their orgasms. Then, she proceeded to put her hand down Veronica’s shorts just to make sure it really happened. 

“I thought so.” Betty chuckled removing her hand from Ronnie’s shorts, kissing Veronica one more time. Veronica put her hands on top of her face and shook her head. 

 “I’m so fucking embarrassed, you didn’t even have to touch me!” She cried out. Betty laughed and kissed Veronica’s button nose. 

 “It’s okay babe, it’s fucking hot that I have that effect on you. Plus, I kind of figured you had a masturbation kink. You’re not really that skilled in hiding it.” Betty plopped next to Veronica on the bed and proceeded to spoon her from behind, clutching her in close. 

“How did you know?” Veronica said, keeping her eyes shut. 

“You’re so egotistic that I knew the thought of me getting off to you would drive you mad. Also, you always sext me at night. Kind of a give away.” Betty snuggled herself in closer to Veronica. 

Veronica chuckled and turned around to face her girlfriend, she kissed her and they proceeded to fall asleep soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
